cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome Gregor (Hurtect Jamenar)
Early Life Rome is a clone of Silas Rapshrieker. He considers Silas to be his father in a way. He was made after the death of Silas, in hopes that the clone would be able to finish what Silas couldn't. When they discovered he could not do this they trained him as a clone in the Clone Army. During his days at Kamino he slowly started to remember things, but they weren't his memories, they were Silas'. He started to think of himself now as an individual and not as a clone. Through getting the memories, Rome learned of how Silas had died. He wasn't actually killed in a lab explosion. When the Republic heard that he was going to leave Coruscant with his new child they had Silas killed and blew the lab up as a cover story. After learning this Rome became violent and attacked the facility. Rome fought and killed many clones before Shaak Ti confronted him at the hanger. During the fight Rome force pushed Shaak Ti away as she was about to kill him, this surprised them both. Shaak Ti, in light of this, lets him get in a ship and leave Kamino. Later Life Rome fled to Mandalore after he left Kamino. He went to find the Death Watch and join them. There he introduced himself as Hurtect Jamenar, using the maiden name of Silas Rapshrieker's mother, as she was a Mandalorian. He was allowed to join the Death Watch. During this time he met Cera Mindar. They quickly got together and fell for one another. They were separated when Rome, now Hurtect, was given his own squad the Sentinels. After he left Cera quickly accepted the spot to form an all female squad called the Nite Owls. Death Watch Hurtect led his squad through many victories, which Pre Viszla took special notice too. Hurtect was promoted to lieutenant and worked closely with Pre Viszla. One day Jedi and clones attack a Mandolorian temple that Hurtect was stationed at and started killing the Death Watch. Hurtect and his men got trapped in the temple and had to get reinforcements from the nearest squad. The squad closest to them were the Nite Owls. Cera and her troopers were able to save what was left of the Sentinels. The squads took time to regroup and get their weapons stocked back up. Hurtect went to Cera and kissed her immediately. Then several Jedi jumped from the ceiling and surrounded them surrounding. The remainder of the Sentinels were killed and all but three Nite Owls were killed. Together Hurtect and Cera were able to take out 4 Jedi and her three remaining Owls took out 3 others. Two Jedi went after Hurtect and Cera. Hurtect took on one and Cera the other. He ended the jedis life with a snap of the neck then turned just in time to see Cera with a light saber through her heart. Another swarm of Jedi started running towards him and the left over Nite Owls. He let out a scream of rage and force lightning flew out of his hands making contact with all of the Jedi. The one that killed Cera was left barely alive. He reach his hand out and began choking the Jedi with the force. Then he held his other hand out and the Jedi's light saber flew into it. The man flew forwards towards Hurtect. Hurtect's new light saber cutting through the Jedi's head as his body continued to fly past Hurtect. Hurtect grabbed the head and flew to the roof of the complex with his jetpack. He spiked the head on a pole then flew back down to Cera and held her in his arms as she died. Cera's Nite Owls were later put under command of Bo Katan. Meri Tulaski Meri Tulaski is the half-sister of Silas and Hurtect saw her as his own sister. Hurtect met her during his time in the Death Watch and told her all about Silas and himself. She recognised him as a child of Merin because of the birthmark similar to a crescent moon on their shoulder. They became very close over the months and would fight together. Then one day the worst happened. The two of them and a few others had to destroy a Republic base. During the mission their bombs detonator broke so someone would need to detonate the bomb remotely. At the bases energy reactor of the base Hurtect decided he would take the bomb and trigger the explosion. Meri went to hug Hurtect one last time, but instead pushed him back and closed the reactor room off with a laser shield. She looked back at Hurtect, "I love you. I didn't know I had family until I met you. Now I do, and I can't leave you." The other troops and a reluctant Hurtect left the base. When they were out Meri set the charges and blew up the base. Death of Pre Viszla When Darth Maul killed Pre Vizsla Hurtect did not bow down to Maul, he left the Death Watch. He ran from Mandalore. While he was being chased down on Rhen Var his ship was shot down and it crashed through the ice and into the water. He was thought dead. Becoming a Sith 25 years later (6BBY) Hurtect was pulled from the ice. Upon wakening he saw a women and heard her say "Welcome back from the dead." before passing out. The next time he woke up he was in a small room lying on a bed. After getting his bearings back he stood up, not finding anything in the room he left it to find he was in a larger base. He walked through it's corridors trying to find anyone but could not. After awhile of searching he came to a large stone wall, a small metal door in it's centre base. Before he opened the door the women from before called out to him from behind, "I wouldn't go out there." This caused him to turn and see her. She walked up to him and closely examined his face, making him extremely uncomfortable before walking back a couple steps. "I apologise, I've never seen one of you up close. I have heard stories from my master about you, but I never got to participate in our 'peace keeping' as they would have it.'" To this he replied "You're a jedi?" and she responded saying, "I was." After hearing this Hurtect opened the door behind him and ran through it. The door had opened to a long hall with red lights lining the walls. Behind him the women walked slowly following him. At the end of the hall was another door, he barged through it as it opened and ran right off the edge of a cliff on the other side. His fall was stopped by the women who held him up with the force. He looked down at the lava below as she spoke to him. "I am not here to harm you. You need to understand that. I have heard so many stories about you and I need to know if they're true. Are you Silas Rapshrieker?" Surprise filled Hurtect and he looked up at women and asked her how she knew that name. She told him her name was Cebil Whight and that Silas was her father. Hurtect told her the story, how he was a clone of her father and how he perceived himself as his son. He also told her about the memories of Silas that he had and how he was going to leave and be with Cebil and her mother. Cebil told Hurtect that she was hoping that it was her father so that he would join her in her pursuit to take over the galaxy to which Hurtect explained her father would never been behind this, but he wasn't Silas and he would accept the offer. Cebil allows him to join her and makes him her dark side apprentice. Category:Death Watch